


Break Into My Heart/全面侵占 (4)

by Poloma



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice; Justice League-All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poloma/pseuds/Poloma
Summary: 私设有





	Break Into My Heart/全面侵占 (4)

**Author's Note:**

> 私设有

蝙蝠侠有着极强的因时制宜的天赋。在意识到这场对他制服的虐待必将发生之后，哥谭人似乎放弃了抵抗：他在柔软的床单上伸了伸胳膊，把自己展得更开，一个舒舒服服、从从容容的姿势。尽管制服残破看起来狼狈不堪，但他微眯着眼，仰面冲克拉克挑挑眉——显而易见，布鲁斯依然是这张床的主人，而且是一位颇为好客的主人。他的访客则热情而顽固，克拉克捏着手里那片纤维，然后低头，把人类左侧的乳头含进了嘴里，他用了点力开始吮吸，而布鲁斯舒服地呻吟出来。他把手指伸到年轻人的黑头发里，虽然那颗钢铁的脑袋一点也没打算听从他的指令。

“轻点。”他抱怨道。

克拉克停了下来，他吐出那颗湿漉漉的凸起，现在它红肿着，他转向另一边，这次先登场的是舌头。他用舌尖逗弄那颗凸起的顶端，在小孔处打着圈摩擦，布鲁斯抓着他头发的手立刻加了力气，接下来他才慢吞吞地把整个乳晕也舔过一遍。尽管低着头，但克拉克可以想象画面：一个被撕破了制服的蝙蝠侠，被舔弄胸口而兴奋得半勃，呻吟不止。最后一点还有待努力，接下来是牙齿。Alpha咬在那上面，牙齿在乳晕的边缘处凶狠地剐蹭。这动作一定是有些出人意料，因为哥谭人立刻叫了出来。

克拉克把自己撑起来，像是要看看Omega是不是和他想象中的样子一模一样。他伸手摸他的脸，接着，他的一只手移到布鲁斯的下半身——他冷落了他制服里半勃的性器，直接绕到了大腿处，用指尖捻起制服的边缘，一把撕开。

“我喜欢撕开它的声音，”他边动手边说，哥谭人的性器和大腿都裸露着了，“为什么我们没早点试试呢。”

“你算算它是你多少个月的工资。”布鲁斯瞪他，“这可不是你的性玩具。”

克拉克耸了耸肩。他轻而易举地拎起了布鲁斯的双腿——这是布鲁斯在床上最恨氪星人的地方，在他能举起楼房的手面前，这个能用大腿夹碎敌人骨头的男人只不过像个玩偶。呲的一声，于是布鲁斯臀部的制服也彻底宣告退役。想想吧，这身战衣还算是穿在身上，但是缺口已经从前胸蔓延到了小腹，再到两腿之间，还不如一丝不挂来得好点。他心想。

“唔。”氪星人感叹了一声。

他开始抚摸他，但刻意冷落了他的性器。布鲁斯于是愤愤地瞪他一眼，他确实想要，不过不至于现在就出口要求，让那家伙这么早就露出得逞的微笑。而且他心里很清楚，克拉克是那个更急切的。发情期的Alpha，只需要轻轻一推——Alpha又低下头咬他，从乳头到肩膀，布鲁斯的手搭在他脖子和背上，松松地抱着，但讨厌的是，氪星人连红蓝色的制服都没脱，他只摸得到滑而凉的外星纤维。这实在是太不公平了。

克拉克吮吸出啧啧的水声，响亮得让人脸红，布鲁斯用力地拿手推他胸口，这次氪星人听从了他，放过了他的乳头，一只手撑在床上，一只手按着他胸肌，看着他。“穿着制服的蝙蝠侠，”他用逗弄的语气说，“还满意吗？”

中年人懊恼地低喘。Alpha的体温被激素刺激得比平时更热，尤其他的手，布鲁斯几乎能感到他胸口留下他五指的印迹。

“来点别的。”他冲Alpha半张开嘴，示意他吻他，另一只环着他脖子的手加了力气，把氪星人的脸拽到自己的眼前——克拉克当然知道他想要什么，立刻吻住了他。

布鲁斯凶狠地咬他嘴唇，他脑子里残余的意识在琢磨他是不是能尝到他们信息素的味儿，天。克拉克用力起来也真要命，这下他的呼吸完完全全被掠夺走了。我要缺氧了，他说，但是他根本听不到自己的声音——他只听到了含含糊糊的一声呻吟，过了两秒才意识到这呻吟原来来自自己。

克拉克的味道陡然更猛烈了。这倒在他意料之中。布鲁斯努力把两腿从氪星人的身下移出来，大张开，用劲环在了他腰上——这下他们的下半身紧紧地贴着了。

拉奥啊，克拉克贴着他嘴唇喘气，然后他猛地松开他。布鲁斯现在可以清楚地看到了，他的Alpha被欲望折磨得厉害，连双眼都隐隐发红，像下一秒就会射出两道火焰。年长的Omega为此笑了起来，他刻意地挺动了一下腰，用臀缝摩擦Alpha坚硬的勃起。还隔着那层氪星制服。蝙蝠侠的体力训练在这时候也能派上用场，他腰腹肌肉结实优美，在碎裂的制服里隐约可见。

克拉克果然受不了了。

“你是故意的，”他说，“布鲁斯。”

哥谭人懒洋洋地回应道，“……年轻人。”

接下来的事情顺理成章——他们实在没耐心玩争夺控制权的游戏了。Alpha的脑子里早就只剩狠狠干进去这一个念头了。

“你赢了。”超人宣布，接着他把布鲁斯翻了个身。哥谭人被他摆弄到跪趴着的姿势，氪星人动作有力野蛮，他在心里咒骂了一声，只希望这家伙还记得润滑和扩张。

但超人并没进行下一个动作。

布鲁斯当然不知道他在想什么。但事实上，克拉克什么都没想，因为他的大脑一片空白，都拜眼前的景象所赐——要知道，超人不会时时刻刻盯着好搭档蝙蝠侠披风下的，臀部；公共场合的韦恩先生一般穿着剪裁良好的西裤，让他双腿看起来笔直修长；在他们开始上床之后，当然也见过对方的裸体并且不止一次。总而言之，现在的情况不同于以往的任何一种：布鲁斯的披风被拨到了身体的右侧，失去遮蔽，他背、腰、臀、腿的起伏曲线一览无余。尤其臀部，被黑色紧身衣包裹着，紧绷绷地勾勒出肌肉的形状——浑圆、挺翘。几乎色情。

“克拉克？”

布鲁斯的脸埋在臂弯里，疑惑地问。

“拉奥啊。没事，”克拉克顿了两秒才回答，“就只是——”他卡住，不知道怎么把下半句话说出来。

“嗯？”布鲁斯不耐地发出一声鼻音。

“你的臀部，”超人艰难地组织着字眼，“它很——”

“你，最，好，闭，嘴。”

蝙蝠侠在威胁他了。一字一顿。

“——性感。”

克拉克大胆地说。在说完这句话他当然用上了自己的手，顺着布鲁斯的腰线向下，抚摸他翘着的臀部。腰部制服的裂口让他得以触碰哥谭人的肌肤，他摸着比看着还好，克拉克理所当然地想要更多。腰背的战衣被氪星的手指捏起来撕掉。织物发出嘶啦一声，布鲁斯抱怨了一声什么。克拉克并没有功夫理会，他的手忙着向下游走，抚摸、贴合、抓握——与他手掌的灼热相比，臀部肌肉显得微微发凉，但没关系，因为它会沾染上他的热度。

“我是说真的。”克拉克好心地解释，虽然这份好心在这时只让布鲁斯想往他脸上扔枕头，但他还是顽固地说了下去，“你现在的样子——”

他用手掌裹住布鲁斯右瓣臀肉，现在眼前是一个哪怕想象过、也依然超出想象的画面：布鲁斯半趴着，臀肉从制服的缺口中暴露出来。紧身衣的边缘处紧绷绷的，黑色面料恰好与和哥谭人的肤色对比强烈。他肌肉练得恰到好处，臀腿处都结实而饱满，摸着不是纯然的柔软，却更让人想大力揉弄——克拉克也确实这么做了。布鲁斯于是发出危险的低哼。

“……操，”Alpha喃喃地感慨，“这真是太过了……”他说。手上的动作只是加大了力度，“布鲁斯，恐怕以后每次看见你穿制服，我都会想起这个——然后都会硬——”

氪星人的大手在他腰臀间揉捏，那些钢铁的手指是如此有力，他甚至怀疑自己身上会留下淤青印记。但这个念头只是让他硬得更厉害了，布鲁斯韦恩狠狠地咬牙回应——“这就是我反对你这个操蛋建议的理由！”

 

实践证明：发情期的Alpha确实相当麻烦。

布鲁斯在今晚第一次被顶到敏感点的时候小腹发紧，咬着牙想咒骂出声，克拉克则狠狠地把他转了个身，从正面蹭了上来，Alpha黑色卷发乱蓬蓬的，热切地盯着人类，布鲁斯于是又一次妥协了。他大张双腿，忘记了在他体内抽动的阴茎和这双湿漉漉的眼睛有着同一位主人。

“你里面很热，”克拉克说，“……但还是这么紧。”

——天啊。他是怎么把下流话说的这么坦坦荡荡的？布鲁斯看着他的脸，氪星人的欲求清晰且直白，好像这只是一句单纯的感叹，类似“这块贝果真好吃”一样的赞美。布鲁斯忍不住伸手抚摸他雕塑一样的脸庞，克拉克侧头，咬住他的手指又放开，再低头吻他鼻尖。

“我想射在里面，”他说，抵着人类柔软的身体深处，吐字含糊，“……布鲁斯，可以吗？”

为了方便清理，他们一般都带着套子，不然的话克拉克也会好心地射在外面。但今天显然不是一个有闲情逸致的日子，Alpha快被热潮期逼疯了，哥谭人也把套子的事忘到了九霄云外，直到克拉克发问才想起这回事。而他的大脑甚至没空琢磨——布鲁斯的内里被磨得热得惊人，那根Alpha性器把他彻彻底底填满了，连呼吸都乱了节奏，克拉克还在大力地抽动，双手握着他的髋骨，把他牢牢地固定住。

“我可以吗？”氪星人急切地逼问，顶的更深了。

布鲁斯难耐地昂起头，汗水从发丛顺着颈侧滑下。克拉克着迷地吻他胸口，身下的动作也放慢了。

哥谭人于是慢慢又找回了他的节奏，他应着克拉克的动作小幅度地摆动腰，收紧了自己——克拉克的阴茎抽动了一下，狼狈地握紧了拳头——他差点射出来。布鲁斯因为这个反应弯起了嘴角。蝙蝠侠有种反败为胜的异能，哪怕是被干的呼吸不匀，他也能极力把自己摆在占上风的那一方。他抓紧了克拉克的黑发，牵引他来吻他，Alpha舌头都烫的吓人，在他唇角执着地打转，布鲁斯莫名地觉得他有点可爱。

于是他放低了声音，温和地嘲讽道：“要等我写一份知情同意书吗，肯特先生？”

克拉克低吼出声。

他放在哥谭人腰间的手微微用力，而身子向前压，布鲁斯的双腿于是被迫分得更开——几乎被他对折起来。他哼了一声，克拉克借着这个姿势进到最深，抽动了几下，他没法再忍耐，也没人能在这时候忍耐——Alpha抵着布鲁斯的敏感点，把精液射进了Omega身体的深处。

“操……”人类说，他喘息，声音低哑得几乎吓到了自己。他又咳了一声，尴尬地感受到下半身湿湿滑滑一片——要知道，在射精的过程里他被Alpha的双手死死握着，连挣扎扭动的余地都没有，“起来点。”他说，有气无力地推推克拉克的胸口。

而Alpha因为快感半闭着眼，“别动。”他轻声要求，嘴唇贴着布鲁斯侧脸留下模模糊糊的吻，然后移到他颈侧啃咬那块小小的腺体。布鲁斯又被磨得没法抱怨了，伸着脖子由他吮吸，甚至忘记了那根罪恶的性器还插在他体内。

所以等他意识到的时候，一切已经为时已晚：Alpha的结撑开了他肠道，哥谭人痛得咬牙，精液被阴茎结锁在他肚子里，留下一种奇怪的胀胀的感觉，色情得诡异。

“该死。”布鲁斯说，但他也知道发情期的Alpha不成结就得不到真正的纾解，于是只能尽量放松了身体来容纳异物。

而他的Alpha不知所措地摊着手，拍着布鲁斯的背，“放松。”克拉克说，一脸无辜，好像那些麻烦的液体不是他射出来的一样。

 

拥有一名外星Alpha男友的优点：他精力充沛，在床上富有创造力。同时，拥有一名外星Alpha男友的缺点也很显著：精力太充沛，太富有创造力。

布鲁斯则同时感受到了这两个。

发情期的氪星Alpha几乎做到了清晨。考虑到他凌晨还在路易斯安那州当场外援助，这时间其实不算太夸张，但布鲁斯是位百分之百的纯人类，而且是一位一夜没睡的人类。他被折腾得发疯，而Alpha依然兴致勃勃，结消退了，克拉克拔出性器，白色的浊液从哥谭人的后穴里往外淌，他伸手摸了一把，把它们抹在布鲁斯结实的胸肌上。布鲁斯连瞪他的力气都没有了，由他乱来。

Alpha激素刺激下的欲望依然高涨，他于是把他残留的战衣剥得干干净净，只留下及膝的黑色长靴——接着，他们借着刚刚他射进去的东西又来了一次。布鲁斯抓着床单等他侵入，那些黏黏糊糊的液体让这过程变得容易多了，但每次抽动带来的水声异常响亮。

克拉克已经得到一次释放，再来就没那么急性了，他甚至还腾出时间慢吞吞逗弄人类Omega的阴茎。十足的不怀好意。他捏起黑色披风的一角裹住它——哥谭人为之惊喘。披风内侧的纤维没那么粗糙，他用它包裹着性器的前端轻轻揉搓，成功地从布鲁斯嘴里压榨出更多呻吟……“继续。”他要求，连呼吸都断断续续。

“我一直想这么做。”克拉克笑着说，现在他得到了，布鲁斯抱着他脖子，下半身在他手上蹭着，射出一小股一小股的精液。

白色的浊液沾染上黑色的高科技纤维，哥谭蝙蝠每晚穿着夜巡的装备。布鲁斯看了一眼就转头，他感到头脑热得厉害，克拉克则笑吟吟地看着他。这小混蛋，他心想，同时开始计划怎么处理这些糟糕的玩意，连同一条必须毁尸灭迹的床单。

——所以当他早起看见床单和制服残片都不见踪影的时候，布鲁斯还是有些意外的。他艰难地睁开眼，发现氪星人非常负责地打扫了一切。得到了生理满足的Alpha神采奕奕，已经从布鲁斯的衣柜里找出了自己的备用衣物。他穿着蓝灰方格的衬衫，灰棕色的花呢套装，正在把一条藏青色的领带系在脖子上。看见布鲁斯后他笑了笑，布鲁斯奇异地感到温热的阳光从遮光窗帘里渗进来。

“你醒了，布鲁斯，”他说，“我得去趟报社，但我觉得不能趁着你睡着的时候飞走，也不能吵醒你——”他按了下手机，屏幕亮起来，“希望佩里不会怪我迟到。”

布鲁斯花了三秒的时间来消化他的句子。“你可以走，”他回答道，“没关系的。”

克拉克低头亲吻哥谭人的头发，留下一个过于纯洁的吻。“谢谢你，帮我度过我的发情期——”他说，突然笑起来，伸手揉了揉布鲁斯的屁股，“天，但我真的很想再来一次，”克拉克说，布鲁斯在微光里看见他露出小小的尖牙，“……午休时间，我来找你，好吗？”

布鲁斯哼了一声。他琢磨自己是不是对这位Alpha太过纵容。但他昏昏沉沉的头脑不允许他想太多。氪星人消失五分钟后，他又一次坠入梦乡。

 

虹膜扫描后，阿尔弗雷德单手推开门，另一只手端着托盘：烤鸡胸脯肉，淋了酱汁的通心粉，蔬菜和鹰嘴豆泥，外加一杯奶昔。

“布鲁斯少爷。”他说，眯着眼看了看操作台前面的人，布鲁斯还穿着睡袍，没打发胶的黑发有几缕垂着。

布鲁斯点点头权当是问号，示意他放下托盘。

“我以为你会睡到下午茶时间呢。”管家放下托盘，看了眼腕表，刻薄地评价，“不过看来也相差不大。”

“拜托——阿尔弗雷德，”布鲁斯说，“我在忙。”

阿尔弗雷德眯眼看看他面前的试管、分析仪器和电脑屏幕。“忙着解剖猛犸象？”

布鲁斯抬头看了他一眼。“差不多，某种远古外星生物吧。”他接着抱怨，“而且我一夜没睡。”

“并不让人意外，鉴于了我听到一声巨响——”老管家慢条斯理地说，布鲁斯心虚地转身点了两下鼠标，管家帮他把餐具也摆好了，“我就不用关心肯特少爷的问题了。”

布鲁斯没有回答。

阿尔弗雷德准备转身离开。身后那人突然像想起来什么，嘟囔道：“……什么时候开始叫他肯特少爷的？”

管家故意叹了口气，“可能是自从某位少爷管他叫克拉克之后，我猜。”

布鲁斯有那么一秒露出了类似被茶水呛到的表情。这表情转瞬即逝，他挥了挥手，“对了，晚上布鲁斯韦恩要出席一个颁奖仪式——”

“准备好了。还有夜间娱乐活动的装备。”阿尔弗雷德回答，布鲁斯点头。他推开门，在要离开之际又回头补充道：“发现有套制服不见了——大概是上次修理的时候落在了工具间。”

布鲁斯努力藏好脸上的表情。“好的。”他说，在房门关上的同时咬住了自己的舌头。


End file.
